


Can Somnambulist gain weight?

by RaggedyFink



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Conrad Veidt - Fandom, Das Cabinet des Dr. Caligari | Cabinet of Dr. Caligari (1920)
Genre: F/M, Feeding, Female Narrator, Kinky, POV Female Character, Pregnancy, Satire, Stuffing, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weight Gain, feeder, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaggedyFink/pseuds/RaggedyFink
Summary: Dedicated to her work of seducing men into hedonistic lifestyles, one day she comes across a man that she’s admired since her teenage years that defies her expectations.
Relationships: Cesare (Das Cabinet des Dr. Caligari)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Can Somnambulist gain weight?

There I was, me and my little cabin hidden in the woods waiting for an unsuspecting man to waltz his way into my chamber of pleasure and decadency, only to be seduced into a life of love handles and rolls of fat to be fondled like a lover would. This is the life I lead, and I am never the more satisfied by this pursuit.

Upon this particular day, a man who I once admired from the silver screen as a awkward teen had finally come into my arms: Cesare the Somnambulist. I have heard the stories of alchemists transmuting the ghouls of cinema into being, either out of passionate desire or a cheap marketing gimmick to sell whatever the studios had to offer, but the thought of Cesare of all of them coming into my clutches was like a dream that I never thought would come true. 

We made love as if we were having a forbidden affair with each other that would incur utterly damning consequences if they came to light. It was plainly obvious I wasn’t the first woman Cesare fucked, and I could see this in how sophisticated and graceful his thrusts were; playful and teasing his foreplay was as well. All throughout our lovemaking Cesare would lick my neck up to my ear where he would nip it, squeeze various parts of my body and then purr sweet nothings into my ear about how I’ve been a bad girl for sleeping with him. 

And there it was, the man I once had a schoolgirl crush on decided to stay for a couple weeks. He said he wanted some time away from his home, I get bored if I have to stay in one place he said, and wanted to see the rest of the state. 

“Here, let me make you dinner,” I cooed. “You must be starving!” 

I reached up and tugged the top of the somnambulist’s turtleneck, causing him to giggle.

“Well, I am a little hungry,” he replied. 

As the night went on, I made him a lavish meal of pan fried chicken with thick, golden onion rings and broccoli covered in cheese. I sat on his lap feeding him the whole thing, bite by bite and he went through the whole platter. Or actually most of the platter, for that matter, I was a little hungry after we fucked. 

For the next few weeks our days were the same pattern: sleeping, fucking, eating, fucking, eating. It was slightly more blissful with Cesare since the previous men I’ve done this with were complete pieces—of—shit—and—Cesare—is—CERTAINLY—unlike—most—men—! But I digress...

I found that Cesare is not only sweet and incredibly feminist (he offered to cook meals a lot and I occasionally let him when I was tired enough from our romping sessions and he did the dishes after every meal), but was also very kinky. He would come up with creative role play scenarios that would range from his thing of abducting the heroine and deflowering her while she was handcuffed to the chimney on the roof to the supervillain coming home and knocking up his mistress after a long day of being evil. He liked being whipped and even doing the whipping, handcuffs when those got lost he used my bras, ya know just things that made the fucking more interesting. 

But there was one problem: he—wasn’t—gaining—any—weight! 

No matter how much he ate, meal after meal, he still had the same slender body with those luscious effeminate hips with that nice ass of his... I was not getting the rolls I usually got. After some time I got sick of having to dig into both of our bank accounts to get food that wasn’t getting Cesare’s weight anywhere, so I decided to invest in getting large amounts of McDonald’s meals to see if it would change something about his weight. 

But no—fucking—avail!

The worst part is that I started gaining weight after a while, which never happens when I’ve done this. When I’ve had those usual pigs stay with me, I would make damn well sure they wouldn’t be active aside from sex, but they at least gained weight and didn’t have the energy Cesare had (these men were a bunch of fourty something assholes that would think they were in charge and watch stupid anti feminist YouTube videos but I digress). 

So one night during dinner, I was sitting in Cesare’s lap and feeding him as usual. My size has been steadily increasing the past few days while Cesare was still skin and bones, even though this weeks McDonald’s meals had to have been my most fattening ones yet. But then Cesare motioned his hand for me to stop stuffing him.

“What is it, honey?” I asked. While the somnambulist liked to talk in between bites, he was still willing to eat, so this was unusual. 

“I noticed I haven’t been gaining weight like you wanted me to since I’ve been here,” he said. 

This caught me slightly off guard. When I had a man here they feigned oblivion when it came to my true intentions but ultimately didn’t care about them. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I’m thinking of leaving in a couple days and heading up more northeast of the state. It’s been nice being here but obviously I’m not fulfilling this kink of yours like you wanted so I don’t want to waste anymore of your time.”

“Oh Cesare—noooooooo,” I said, “you’re not wasting my time! Not at all! In fact you could stay here permanently and help me seduce more men if you want!” 

“That sounds nice, but I decline. I have a life of my own I need to attend to, and plus I have a woman I have been saving myself for when I reunite with her that I rather prefer to spend the rest of my life with instead of you. You’ve been a great host and partner, don’t get me wrong, but you’re not someone I would be in a permanent relationship with.” 

“Is it because I’ve gotten fat?!” I cried. 

“Oh, love, of course not! That’s not what I’m implying, in fact I liked that you’ve gained some weight. It actually gives me more body to squeeze when we have sex. You’re not the one for me, is all, and I want to get on with my life rather than eat and fuck all day and not fulfill your kink.” 

“Cesare—please, just—please—!” And I heard knocking on the door and some high pitched shouts. 

“¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¡Please answer the door por favor!” 

“Carmen? Oh shit, that’s right I haven’t checked my phone in god knows how long!” Cesare said. 

I was in a state of tears and utter confusion. Cesare had friends apparently? And they care enough to look for him? I then I got off his lap and went immediately to the door.

“Coming! I’m coming!” I answered. 

When I opened the door I saw this small Latina goth girl with big black eyes that had cat eyeliner with a swirl on her right eye. Her hair was this huge teased thing that was brushed to make it look smooth. She was dressed in all black, like Cesare, but with a punk vibe of a torn t shirt and pants with platform shoes. I looked up and I saw the Addams family, but only Gomez, Morticia and Lurch, who they obviously brought along in case they needed muscle. 

They all ran inside and huddled to the somnambulist as if something horrible happened to him. 

“We were worried sick, Cesare!” said Gomez. “You weren’t answering Carmen’s texts and we all thought Caligari came up from South America and kidnapped you to be under his demented control again! We were looking all over the state! We’re glad that isn’t the case but first: are you okay?” 

“I’m fine, Gomez, thank you for being concerned,” replied Cesare, “but I’ve been more than fine thanks to her.” 

He nodded his head to me to indicate where I was. I was just dumbfounded by what I was witnessing as they all turned their heads to me.

“I’m sorry—but what is your relation to Cesare?” I asked. 

“Cesare stayed with us back in the 60’s,” answered Morticia. “And to us: once an Addam, always an Addam!” 

After witnessing such a bizarre interaction and a few awkward gestures on my part, they all left with the somnambulist, with Cesare himself thanking me for letting him stay with me and giving him great food on the way out, I stood there in the middle of a kitchen that smelled like McDonald’s that was littered with bags and dinner boxes. 

My little schoolgirl crush, the one who once occupied my thoughts, both sexual and not, turned out in a way that defied my expectations and possibly left me with something else, upon further realization. 

It turned out that I was pregnant, and I obviously knew who the father was. I thought of multiple options on what to do further, as this wasn’t the first time I had to deal with a pregnancy from what I do, but there was still a part of me that loved Cesare. The thought of carrying his baby sent a number of feelings to my core. 

“Well, I guess it’s off to the adoption center for you in nine months, little guy,” I whispered as put my hand to my abdomen.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyed writing this one. I intended this to be a satire of those weight gain fics you see online everywhere.


End file.
